Beef thyroid membrane adenylate cyclase has been solubilized with nonionic detergents and shown to have the following properties: 1) little detergent binding (v equals 0.75); 2) molecular weight 159,000; (S equals 7.4); Km for ATP, thermal stability and Ca ions sensitivity like that of the membrane-bound enzyme but a slightly higher pH optimum.